


You Raise Me Up

by orphan_account



Category: The Martian (2015), The Martian - Andy Weir
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 06:31:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5118662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beth and Chris are finally back on earth and decide to lead a normal life, as destiny strikes and they have a new challenge to face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lightening Tent

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cptbbarnes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cptbbarnes/gifts).



As soon as we came back from our mission, Beth and I decided that we need to step back a bit and just enjoy life. We travelled, around the US, for quite some time and just gave ourselves the possibility to see the earth not from a spaceship. It’s been 220 days since we arrived back on earth and we tried to record as much as possible.

 

Day 7 –  
  
"Honey, could you grab that?" Beth asks and I can't resist but grab her ass and squeeze it lightly. "Not that, idio," she laughs, pointing at her backpack. "Sure thing," I answer, tossing it towards her, still struggling regarding its weight. "What do you need it for?"

She rolls her eyes and I just shrug my shoulders. “Oh Johanssen, just let the curious doctor ask.” Beth – again – rolls her eyes and puts some of her stuff into the backpack. “It’s all the stuff I need, okay?” She looks at me with her puppy eyes and I just nod. 

First destination on our trip is going to be Beth’s parents, then mine. Just short stops so they’ll see us after 2 ½ years in space. I am the EVA-specialist and I have a feeling that I struggle the most with being back. Why is it that the specialist of moving around in space has the most problems with walking on earth? “How do you do that?” I request and Beth looks at me with a lack of understanding. “I just walk. One foot after another.” She says and I laugh, lightly and try to do the same but it just doesn’t work my way. I feel so misbalanced that I stumble and she laughs so hard it makes my heart melt. “Stop that,” I demand. She walks to the fridge and takes a few bananas, stuff to drink and puts it into her backpack. I stare at her in disbelief. What the hell is going on?

“You know, Beth, there is an invention that’s called supermarket. It’s all the way over on our way to your parents. And mine, imagine that! It’s not like you have to pack all stuff that’s inside your fridge.”

Beth looks at me in anger. “You really wanna discuss my cravings right now, Beck?” she snaps at me. “No I don’t, I just wanted… ugh, forget it.” Don’t discuss with a woman. Don’t, ever. Take that advice from me. Beck, doctor of the soul.

“I’m in the car. You coming?” Beth blows a kiss at me and not a second later she’s out of the door. My phone vibrates, telling me I have a text message.

_Beth is waiting. You don’t keep a woman waiting. I thought you know that. You disappoint me, Beck. Mark._

I chuckle and reply shortly, that he doesn’t have to worry or give me any advice. Beth sits on the passenger seat of my car, looking at her mobile and smiling a bit. I toss my luggage into the trunk and sit behind the wheel. “Sorry it took so long. Mark is stalking us.”

She giggles and touches my hand softly. “Don’t worry, Chris. I’m sorry for the mood swings. I don’t know. I think I get my period any time soon.” I nod and kiss her temple, then start the car.

 

-  
We drove for a while, both with our thoughts on the road, not saying much. I’m scared, a bit, to meet her parents. I mean, we’re dating for a long, long time now, but all of that was in space. Where there were only the two of us (yeah, the other’s too, but in general, we were simply for us for more than two years) and meeting her parents is a very big deal for me.

I stopped our car in Van Horn, almost 8 hours after we started our road trip to San Jose. We booked a hotel room for the night and both dropped into bed more than exhausted. Beth fell asleep right away while I lie next to her, thinking about her funny behavior. As I almost got the cause of her acting I fell asleep. 

It took both of us quite some time to feel normal and good again, eventually the moment Beth arrived in San Jose, she was totally herself again. We drove for almost 3 days total, most of the time me, while she was eating everything we bought. I didn’t say something, just because bothering her seemed stressful.

 

Day 11 –

“Baby, we gotta talk,” Beth takes my hand, leading me to the couch. “What’s wrong, Beth?,” I want to know and she bites her lip. “I… You know, my period is late.” I frown. I’m a doctor, I totally know what she wants to tell me, but… “Chris, I think I’m pregnant.” I still needed her to say it. And, it doesn’t feel real. I gasp and stand up, totally shocked.

“Chris. Chris, please. I didn’t plan it, I’m as surprised as you are. If not, more.” She looks down, playing with her fingers. “We can do this, you know that, right? Right?,” Beth takes a deep breath. “I thought you’d hate me. I’m not sure, yet. I mean, to be pregnant. We have to see a gynecologist.”

“Did you already tell your parents?” I hug her, stroking her upper arm. “No, I haven’t. I wanted to be sure first. Wait. When I’m pregnant, I want my first trimester to be over, before anyone knows. Beck, promise me you won’t tell anyone. Not Martinez, not Watney, not even your parents or your sister. No one! Pinky promise me.”

“I pinky promise.” And so we do.

“What are your plans for today?,” I ask.

“Have you ever been to San Jose?,” she wants to know and I shake my head.

“I’m from the eastcoast! It’s a big deal to be here,” I joke.

She – jocularly – gasps and plays huff. “So then, sightseeing tour it is.”

We went to see quite a few stuff (I really was interested in it, I swear!) and had lunch at a beautiful peaceful place, where Beth seems to have eaten more often, since she’s known (not because of our mission but because she’s Beth). “Beth, you’re back!” one of the waitresses says and runs to her, hugging her tight. “Yes, I am. Uh, please, uh, could you let go of me? I can’t breathe.” She lets go of Beth and looks at me with curiosity. “That’s Christopher,” Beth introduces me and I roll my eyes. “It’s just Chris,” I then say and we shake hands. “He’s my boyfriend,” Beth mentions and they talk for a while.

“It’s her parents’ restaurant.” Beth explains after we finished eating and left. “She only helps out in the summertime. We went to school together.” I nod and kiss her lips shortly after.

“She seems nice, I guess. A bit overexcited, but nice.” Beth just shrugs her shoulders. “We never were that close. I liked her and stuff, but we were just too different. She always wanted to be popular and like Watney said, I was just Supernerd Beth Johanssen.”

“To me, you are way more than that, Beth Johanssen,” I whisper. “How very nice of you to say that,” she laughs and takes my hand. We walk back to her parents.

“They like you, Chris.” Beth’s eyes light up as she tells me and I squeeze her hand. “You know, we could visit Mark? While we travel to Hartford. Either way we pass Chicago,” Beth suddenly says and I look at her, again in disbelief. “Really?” I want to know and she nods.

Her parents open the door and let us in, always observing me. If they like me or not, they’re really good at hiding it, because I don’t feel welcome at all. 

 

Day 14 –

“There it is…,” Beth’s gynecologist says and I can see that little baby and Beth smiling so bright like she won’t ever stop again. I feel so overwhelmed by my feelings, I want to scream it to the world. “Oh…”, her doctor says and I look up in fear. We both do. Oh is never good. “What is it?” Beth bites her lip, a thing she always does when she’s nervous. “Nothing bad. Your first trimester is already over.” Beth looks at me with a mix of fear – like I said – and excitement. I watch her, surprised.

“Being in space, it messed with my period. I lost track of it,” she reveals but all I do is smile. “That’s our little space baby girl or boy,” I grin. Beth rubs the gel from her belly, putting her shirt back on again properly.

“Hey Doctor Beck, don’t look so shocked,” Beth says with a wide smile on her face and kisses me gently. Her face glows so genuinely.

We leave the doctor’s and outside, Beth hugs me so tight and it seems like she won’t ever want to let go of me. “I want to tell Lewis, Martinez, Vogel and Watney”, Beth murmurs almost silently. I nod and stroke her back.

“Sure thing, darling,” I answer and get in the car. “First we’ll tell your parents. Then we’ll drive to Chicago to let Mark know. I’d like to tell it to him in person, if that’s okay with you? After that, we will continue our trip and stop by my parents to tell them. We could tell Martinez when we’re in Hartford. Do you want to send Lewis and Vogel a message? Or should we tell them in person? If so, we should switch to plane. And... well, I don’t know if it’s that good. A flight to Germany.”

Beth laughs. “It’s been a while since you’ve talked that much.” Beth looks out of the car window and seems to be full in thoughts, so I don’t want to bother her more.

She so softly looks at the first ultrasound image of our unborn child, that it takes my breath away. “Will I be a good mother?,” she asks herself and I park the car on the roadside. “You can’t forbid him, or her – in any case – to hack something. So from the child’s point of view – yeah, you’ll probably be a cool mom,” I smile and she gently hits my upper arm. “Dumbass.”

We enter her parents’ house and I suddenly feel unbelievably insecure. “You’ll be a good mom.” Beth smiles.

“And you, immediately, stop worrying about my parents!” We open the door to the living room and Beth spouts the news.

“We’re going to be grandparents,” her father says to his wife and grins. “Finally.”


	2. Little Bird

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, next chapter is up. I reuploaded the first one with some small changes (first of all, the appearances, secondly some grammar and spelling mistakes). Have fun, and thanks so far for the Kudos. Much appreciated!

Mark started his day late. It was his second day back in Chicago (the first three weeks he stayed in Houston to acclimate). Now he is in Chicago, where the street of his parents’ house is crowded with a hell bunch of reporters waited for him. They all wanted some footage. **Mark Watney goes grocery shopping** , **Mark Watney out in the open** , blah blah blah. But all Mark wanted is some privacy with his mom and dad.

“Can’t they just go?” he plead and his mother sighs. “I don’t think they will for a  very long time.” Mark groans. “I hate them. They stick to my ass like insects.”

His father laughs. “Well, you are a legend now.”

“I will throw potatoes at them. A lot of potatoes. Earth-grown potatoes.”

“Basically Earth-grown because you left the other one’s on Mars,” his father replies and Mark looks at him sad. “My poor potatoes. They are all alone now. Do you think they hate me? I bet they hate me now.”

Watney sighs for a moment. “On the other hand, I don’t miss them. I mean, they were good. They tasted okay. But after 18 months of eating potatoes I am really glad that I can finally eat what I want. Finally something not potato related.” 

“Ah damn it, today of all days I wanted to make baked potatoes,” Mark’s mother laughs and Mark rolls with his eyes. “Don’t fool me.”

“Oh, sweet boy,” Watney’s mom pulls him into a hug. “Let’s order something. Pizza?” she asks and Mark nods. “Pizza sounds great, also no potato in it!”

He hugs his father, a little tear rolling down his face. “I missed you so much,” he sobs and his shoulders quiver under his sobbing. “We missed you too. And we were so worried, sweetheart,” his mother also starts crying and soon after that all of the Watney’s are crying. “It’s so good to be back. It’s weird not to be alone anymore, having people to talk to. That’s weird. But being back definitely is better. Much better. I mean, of course we talked on Hermes but it’s not the same.”

His mothers smirks, then they order their pizza and they talk, and talk and talk.

  
_  
We stayed with Beth’s parents for two more weeks, after we decided to go on with our road trip. We both were a bit anxious because of the baby, but we also decided that we’ll just stop by other gynecologists, that hers’ can recommend throughout the States.  
  
  
Day 32 –  
We’re only four miles away from Chicago and I already called Mark that we’ll soon be there. And, it won’t be a hard guess why we visit him once he sees Beth. “How long till we’re at Mark’s? Beth asks impatiently and slides back and forth on her seat restlessly. “Do you have to pee?” I ask laughing and Beth looks at me angrily. “I’M PREGNANT, YOU IDIOT. I HAVE TO PEE A LOT MORE THAN USUAL, DON’T MAKE FUN OF ME,” she shouts and I just have to laugh more. “Yeah, it’s okay.  Navi says ten minutes until we’re at Mark’s house.” 

She sighs relieved and relaxes a bit. “We’re here,” I say and she hops out of the car. “Come on, Chirs. Come on! I really, really, really have to pee!” She runs to the door and rings the bell without oause. Mark opens the door and looks at her and she just hugs him for a second and says “I’ll explain everything, can I use your toilet first?”

Mark laughs and explains her the – short – way to the toilet, then walks up to me and hugs me shortly. “You impregnated her,” he says and almost sounds proud. 

“Yes. Can you actually believe it? In space! We’re going to have a space baby,” I grin and Mark laughs. “Isn’t it me who normally says crappy stuf like that?,” he asks and I nod.

“Yes, I was thinking about how you would call it and came up with space baby.” 

“Well, that is a very nice ending to a very long space trip.” Mark smiles and lets me in. “Does the other’s know already?” he asks as we sat down and I shake my head. “No they don’t. We’ll tell Vogel via face time, because I guess a flight to Germany isn’t safe. But we’ll visit Martinez and Commander Lewis.” Kinda a habit, calling her Commander Lewis. “I guess we are allowed to call her Melissa now,” Mark says and I just shrug my shoulders. “You know about habits, Watney.” 

  
_  
When Beth came back from the toilet, Mark gave us something to drink and asked a lot about the baby, about our time back now. About our plans. We just talked a long time.

We left Mark the same day and travelled for two more days until we arrived at my parent’s. As of Beth’s now advanced pregnancy, we didn’t even had to tell them.

  
Day 35 –  
My sister wasn’t quite pleased with the idea of being an aunt. “I am too young to be an aunt!” she says defiantly.

“Too young? You’re 27, it’s about time you think about getting your own children!” My mother chuckles and I pull Beth closer to me, stroking her belly.

“Sometimes, she already kicks,” Beth says smiling and I have to smile as well. “So you think it’s a she?” My eyes are lightning up and she nods. “Yes, I do. Those are gently kicks, not soccer-like kicks.”

“You are welcome to stay as long as you want to,” my father says and smiles and squeezes her shoulder. “We’re happy our son finally found someone who fulfills his needs. Welcome to the family, Beth.”

Beth smiles and lets my mother touch her baby belly. I am really not a family man since we haven’t had that strong trust, but seeing all this I’m happy I decided to tell them.


End file.
